I Learned From You Eu aprendi com você
by The MadGirls
Summary: Eu aprendi com você que não iria desistir, eu aprendi que a força é algo que você escolhe e todas as razões para continuar acreditando... Não há perguntas, é uma lição que eu aprendí com você... fic de universo alternativo!


Segunda história da série The MadGirls, aqui nós juntamos um pouco de Harry Potter, com Interview with The Vampire e Twilight. Você vai poder ver bem algumas mudanças de Hogwarts no derrorda fic. Lembrando que ela foi escrita originalmente por Jennevivy Malfoy e Claire Black. Com idéias insubstituíveis de Emilly Boir. Betada por Claire Black; Esperamos que gostem!

* * *

**Prólogo**

O homem parecia bem humorado enquanto estacionava seu carro prata, um volvo desprovido de modéstia, era possível ver que aquela era a estação de King's Cross em Londres. O loiro pomposo diante do volante abriu um sorriso brilhante para as duas garotas loiras perto de si, uma tinha seus cabelos mudando para o verde radicalmente.

- Um belo dia, não acham? – Falou o homem, Lestat de Lioncourt, seu tom de voz era alegre.

O céu estava nublado enquanto as gotas de chuva caíam violentamente em meio de neblinas densas.

- Ah, claro, muito. – Disse a garota com os cabelos esverdeados, Jennevivy Malfoy. A ironia presente em cada uma das palavras pausadas.

- Você entendeu o que ele quis dizer, Vivy – Disse a loura de olhos dourados balançando os cachos bem moldados, Claire de Lioncourt.

- Ah, que seja... – Disse Jennevivy varrendo o olhar por toda a estação até encontrar o que ela queria – Veja, Cláh! – Ela exclamou feliz.

As duas lado a lado sorriram. Eram parecidas, exceto pelo fato de uma beleza sobrenatural tomar conta de Claire, seus olhos eram dourados e profundos, destacando-se em sua pele branca e pálida, enquanto seus cabelos louros e sedosos brilhavam mesmo sem que o sol batesse. A outra, Jennevivy, tinha a pele de cor viva, enquanto os cabelos sempre ficavam de cor berrante de maneira que qualquer um a reconhecia, seus olhos eram os mais azuis de maneira que qualquer um se perdesse nas suas piscinas. Juntas, as duas irmãs correram para encontrar as outras garotas que se aproximavam. Cada uma com seu jeitinho, elas formavam um grupo só. 'The MadGirls'.

- Ahh, nós estamos juntas de novo! – Exclamou Hayley alto demais enquanto atraía olhares de todos em volta.

- Depois de um verão inteiro separadas, nós voltamos! – Falou Louise com os olhos prateados como a chuva, brilhando.

- Ai garotas, vamos entrar pra por o papo em dia! Mal posso esperar em chegar... – Foi a vez de Emilly dizer, alegremente.

- Se cuidem garotas – falou Lestat para as duas garotas, o homem se inclinou dando um beijo frio na testa de cada uma e depois as abraçou.

- Você também, papai... – Murmurou Claire ainda abraçada no pai.

- Tenha cuidado, Srtª Jennevivy – Disse Lestat passando o braço pelo ombro dela, para que pudesse ter as duas nos braços ao mesmo tempo – Veja se não se meta em confusão – isso também serve para você Claire – E por favor, **por favor** não tente atrapalhar os jogos da escola, sim?

- Ah eu?! AH EU?! – Disse Vivy com a expressão indignada – Isso é injusto, eu queria tanto jogar baseball... – Murmurou ela desanimada mas revirou os olhos – Brincadeira Lestat, eu vou ficar bem. – Ela sorriu.

- Tomem cuidado, meninas... – Disse a voz suave da mulher se colocando ao lado de Lestat enquanto segurava a mão delicada de uma garotinha com os cabelos escuros.

- Como se você se importassem – Disseram as duas garotas adolescentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Olhem aqui, vocês não tem o direito de falar desse jeito comigo! – Disse Claudia sussurrando furiosamente com discrição, para que Lestat não a ouvisse, porém, era inútil. – É bom muito bom que vocês duas vão embora mesmo, vocês são um péssimo exemplo para a pequena Brooke.

- Pobre da garota, ter uma mãe egocêntrica e obcecada em sangue humano, eu vou embora feliz por ficar longe de escórias como você! – Sibilou Claire olhando-a feio.

- PEEENA QUE ELA NÃO VÊ QUE A MÃE DELA É UMA... – Jenny começou a falar mas foi calada por Claire.

- Sério, não diga isso o que você está pensando... – Falou a garota com a expressão séria.

- Pelo menos... Não sou eu que tenho o cabelo verde... – Murmurou Cláudia com tom de desprezo para Jennevivy.

- Se isso a incomoda tanto... – Ela falou, e seu cabelo passou de verde para um rosa Pink, despertando olhares atrasados.

- Vocês três podem parar com isso?! – Disse Lestat vestindo a cabeça de Jennevivy com um chapéu enquanto ficava no meio das três. – Entrem garotas, ou vão se atrasar... Boa sorte na escola!

- TCHAU! – Disseram as duas juntas enquanto corriam em direção ao pilar entre as plataformas Nove e Dez, até sumirem de vista.

- Louise, prometa que vai ser cuidadosa, e por favor, seja paciente... – Murmurou a mulher loira olhando para a garota, seus olhos eram prateados, como o da garota.

- Paciente por que? – Perguntou a garota morena, carrancuda.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Lo-Lou, não se estresse muito... – Ele começou a falar mas ela fez um gesto impaciente, então ele se calou.

- Escutem, Sr. e Srª. Monteaux, eu vou ficar legal, eu estou com as minhas amigas agora, lembram? Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou tirar notas perfeitas e tudo o mais! – Ela falou começando a revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Louise, mas cuidado quando for correr, você sabe... Você tem aquele problema no joelho...

- Mãe, eu sou uma animaga não sou?! Eu sei correr, não precisa me ensinar! – Ela fez uma careta antes de ser agarrada pelos pais num abraço á três.

- Cuide-se ok, minha menina?

- Ah... Vocês estão me sufocando... – Ela falou, com a voz falhando. Enquanto recebia beijos no rosto. Seus olhos ficaram instantaneamente marejados e ela sorriu-lhes.

- Boa Viagem, querida...

- Tchau... Me escrevam, ok?! – Ela sorriu correndo para o trem e acenando da porta.

- Escuta, me escreva sempre, ta bem? – Dizia a ruiva de cabelo enrolado olhando a garota a sua frente.

- Ok. Mãe, relaxa, eu vou escrever.

- E, POR FAVOR, controle suas emoções, você sabe por que.

- Certo, eu prometo... – Disse Hayley abrindo um sorriso de canto de lábios.

- Não se esqueça, suas amigas são as pessoas mais importantes pra você, independente do que elas sejam, e falo isso pela garota _fria_. – Ela falou abrindo um sorriso largo.

- É Claire, mãe, eu não ligo que ela cheire mal, porque eu cheiro mal pra ela também, e mesmo assim, nós nos amamos! – Ela sorriu. – Agora, eu vou entrar, me escreva assim que for pra casa, aí, quando eu chegar, a carta vai estar lá já! – Ela piscou para a mãe.

Srª. Poyter abraçou a filha apertado e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

- Certo, certo... Boa viagem...

- Tchau mãe...

- Certo, e cuide muito bem dos seus irmãos, Emilly, você é uns tempos mais velha, então eles ficam na sua mão, ok? Cuide bem deles!

- Ta mãe eu já sei, Ed tem hidromel no meu malão, Emma, vamos dançar até vararmos a noite! – Ela berrou pros dois irmãos, os gêmeos e sorriu pra mãe – É brincadeira mãe, eu tomo conta deles – Ela riu e depois parou – Ta, eu paro.

- Sua mãe falou sério, Lilly – Sr. Boir apareceu abraçando a filha, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Faça uma boa viagem, ok?

- Sim senhor!

- Nada de se engraçar com pessoas perigosas demais, certo filha?

- Você fala de quem? – Perguntou a garota em tom de ameaça enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha, indicando as amigas, na janela do compartimento.

- Eu falo de garotos, querida, nunca falaria de suas amigas! – Ele olhou a filha indignado.

- Ah!- Ela sorriu e deu de ombros. – Pode deixar, não estou interessada nem ninguém, ninguém mesmo! – Ela beijou a face dos pais e deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão e puxou a irmã pela mão. – Vamos pivetes, Hogwarts não é um jogo!

- Até o natal, queridos... – Falaram Sr. e Srª Boir ao mesmo tempo...

- Tchau mãe e pai! – Disseram os três juntos...

O Expresso vermelho com letras douradas apitou freneticamente enquanto começava a se mover, a ultima coisa que dava para se ver longe ali eram as inúmeras famílias que acenavam para os filhos que ainda estavam na janela correspondendo alegremente chacoalhando as mãos.

Juntas, as cinco garotas se sentaram no compartimento, conversando sobre todo o verão até chegarem a Hogwarts. Não era nada muito agradável nesta hora da viagem, Dumbledore, o diretor da escola, e o mago mais importante que eles conheciam depois do ministro da magia, começava seu discurso, indicando cada mesa á cada um dos alunos especiais. E assim as garotas se separaram, com alguns sorrisos solitários, outros mau humorados, mesmo assim, felizes, por estarem lá novamente.

Claire seguiu lentamente para a mesa com bandeiras verdes e prateadas, a Sonserina. Emilly e Louise se sentaram sob as bandeiras da Corvinal, Jennevivy se sentou ao lado de algumas garotas lufanas enquanto Hayley se sentava na mesa mais afastada da primeira, a Grifinória. E assim, começava um ano letivo em Hogwarts... Com um grande jantar...

Bem, esse foi o prólogo! Esperamos que tenham gostado, agora, vamos ao primeiro capitulo! E gente, por favor, reviews? O botão roxo não morde ;-;


End file.
